


That's my emotional support animal sir

by kandykrystalapple



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandykrystalapple/pseuds/kandykrystalapple
Summary: Sometimes, even the smallest things can help you tell hallucinations to fuck off
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	That's my emotional support animal sir

"Still sticking your fucking nose into business it doesn't need to be at huh? Man, I always knew you were a nosy motherfucker Pico.

Where was that damn gun of his? Now was not a good time for him to be losing that shit! With frantic eyes, the ginger was pinned against a wall, his heart felt like it was trying to burst out of his chest as the devil horned brunette was now towering over him. 

"Oh? You're not gonna shoot me again Mr Badass? Mr Target practice? Mr SHOOT FIRST AND ASK LATER?" Cassandra spat in his face. It was like she knew he was completely defenseless now, a smug smile creeping along her face as beady eyes stared into Pico's, who could only grit his teeth in frustration. No way he was showing weakness now! "Not gonna say anything now? Just too much of a pussy now?" Her smile only grew bigger.  
"Or maybe you're missing the one thing that could save your sorry ass." She sneered menacingly, getting ever so closely. 

"Oh what a shame, such a sad scenario! I can see the headlines now! Kid who survived the shooting gets brutally mauled out of nowhere! Wouldn't that be a good headline? Cause I sure do! HOW ABOUT WE MAKE IT A REALITY TONIGHT?" 

And there it was, the ginger could only look in horror as those sharp teeth started to protrude through Cassandra's mouth. Her eyes were starting to turn yellow, as her neck soon started to crack and twist. Memories of that god awful beast soon began to flood back as it felt like everything around them was getting darker. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!"  
His gun...WHERE WAS THAT DAMN GUN? WHERE WAS THE COPS? WHERE WERE HIS FRIENDS

"GET READY FOR ROUND TWO PICO, YOUR ASS ISN'T WINNING SO EASILY THIS TIME." The beast's mouth soon gaped wide, red slobber oozing off it's teeth. Pico could only shut his eyes, preparing to feel the horrible wrath of Cassandra. This was it...this was truly the end! He had no one, not even the help of his two pals. He was...completely alone! 

It soon felt like something had pinched his ear. The boy's eyes soon widened with a jolt. Looking around his surroundings, Pico gasped for air, his eyes wandered around frantically. It was pitch dark in his room, the window shut tightly, his door closed shut and locked. Was this... another hallucination? An actual nightmare? God, he couldn't fucking tell anymore. Damn that Cassandra, even when she isn't here, she was still able to fuck with his mind. It's been years now, and yet that horrific scene still finds a way to haunt his mind, getting increasingly more terrifying.   
The boy could only let out a sigh now, at least it was over...but wait. "Didn't something just bite my ear or some shit?" 

"WHEEK WHEEEEK!" Just then a little fuzzball ran up to him, crawling up onto his chest, as she began to go on a wheeking fit. "Hey Mimi, what're you doing out of your cage?" He had completely forgotten he shared his room now, gently scooping up the guinea pig into his arms, he gave her a pet on her fluffy head. "I didn't wake you up did I?" Huh, that's weird, he could have sworn he had her in her cage for the night- 

Pico slowly glanced over to her cage, sure enough, there were tiny claw marks by the latch. So little Missy had broken out of her cage. "So I have an escape artist to worry about now?" Mimi only wheeked happily, rubbing up against the hand that held her.   
"Don't be trying to cute your way out of trouble missy, you have some explaining to do." He held her up high, though there was no sign of guilt in her eyes. 

Pico squinted his eyes at the little rodent, what had gotten into her? But he couldn't focus on it anymore, as he had glanced over to the right. Was that who he thought it was? That damned devil horned hair was just way too familiar now. "OH SHIT, YOU AGAIN???" The ginger was quick to grab the gun on his desk. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO FUCK OFF?" The brunette was starting to take form now, there was no mistaking that god awful smile of hers now. With Mimi close to his chest, he aimed the gun as the demonic female began to walk closer. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME, YOU HEAR ME BITCH??? YOU'RE NOT WINNING!" 

Tears began to glow down his eyes, the grip on his gun began to shake, his lip trembled, but his eyes had no mercy.   
How quickly the guinea pig noticed this, as she was quick to climb up her owner. With her tiny claws, she was able to hold on tightly, as she began to brush against him. 

The index finger was firmly against the trigger. "Say hi to satan for me you son of a--" there was something fluffy up under his chin now, causing him to lose focus. "Mimi what are you doing? Stop it!" He tried to move his head away, but it did nothing as Mimi was determined now. The guinea pig wheeked as she continued to pursue, only crawling up higher when he tried to pull back. "Alright, alright! You win!" Using both hands, he lifted her up high. "What's gotten into you? Now all of a sudden you want to be a princess! I swear, you are just--" then it hit him. He looked over to his bed. He had actually put the gun down. He looked over to the left now. Cassandra was gone, only a pile of clothes was there in her place. 

"Mimi…" she... actually got him to snap out of it...was this...what she was trying to do the whole time?   
The guinea pig looked up at him, only nuzzling up against the green shirt, perfectly content now. "Wheek!"   
Pico was now completely silent. Tears began to once again form in the corner of his eyes as he chuckled, soon pulling Mimi closer. "Such a good girl…" 

There was nothing left to do but laid back down. But…  
Locking the latch on her cage, the ginger placed the small fluff ball comfortably next to him. "How about you sleep here tonight, princess" it was the least he could do for his little hero!   
Now back under the covers, Pico turned to face his little companion. Mimi laid still for a minute, but quickly got up, scampering right to his side. She was right back up her owner, right where she wanted to be.

The ginger could only smile, planting a kiss on her little head, his eyes were already getting heavier every second. "Sweet dreams, Mimi"


End file.
